Left Behind : Extras & Outtakes
by RachaelRawr
Summary: Little snipets of things that didn't make it into the story.
1. Stop and Stare

_**Disclaimer : Twilight isn't mine … but Maddy and Kerr are !**_

_So it looks like I won't be able to get a real chapter of Left Behind out this weekend but I am babysitting for my sister on Sunday night so I might be able to finish chapter 17 while the kids are in bed. However, ever since I started this story I've had this idea to start a little extras and outtakes portion and here it is! Just a couple of things. The chapters won't be in chronological order but I will tell you roughly when it's set in regards to the actually Left behind chapters. Although some of them will be things that could have happened but didn't … you'll see what I mean soon enough. I've rated it T for now but there will be lemony chapters and so when the first one with a lemon gets put up I'll be changing the rating to M. However for those of you that are younger, there will be adequate warning as to which chapter contains a Lemon so if you wish to read the other extras, you can skip the lemons. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this first little instalment, it just randomly came to me! Please Read&Review._

**EdwardPOV.**

_**This one comes shortly after the events of chapter 14. As a quick refresher, that's the chapter where Edward and Bella meet in the meadow and talk about their situation. **_

I knew she would be able to hear me. But I couldn't stop myself, I had to be near her in some way, shape or form.

Somehow she managed to fill every part of my mind, leaving me with the capacity to only think about her. Her and nothing else. It had always been this way… but on a lesser level. Since the very first time I met Bella, she was all I ever thought about willingly but still, other things managed to make their way through my thick skull. But now I found my self engulfed by her to the point that I really had to try and concentrate on other things … something I hadn't had to do in two hundred years.

I had only been running for about 10 seconds when the tree outside her window came into view. I made quick work of climbing it and assumed the position. I hoped I had been quiet enough and that maybe she would pass my movement off as the wind blowing through the trees and for a while I was sure I had managed it.

Peering in through her window I could see her clear as day laying on top of the sheets on her bed. She was the vision of perfection. Snow white skin covered every inch of her delicate frame, a halo of mahogany hair framed her head which lay on the pillow. She was facing away from me, but I could tell she had her eyes closed, as if she was sleeping. She seemed so peaceful that if I hadn't known better I might have actually believed she was a sleep.

I felt like I could cry, just seeing her like this. It reminded me of how things used to be before I fucked them up so badly. Bella and I had always had our problems with things mostly out with our little bubble of adoration … but inside that bubble everything was so effortless, so carefree. And I missed that. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and hold her and love her like she deserved to be.

But I couldn't.

Not yet.

I had betrayed her and she needed time to learn to trust me again, hell I needed time to learn to trust myself again when it came to her. I seemed to have this amazing ability to mess everything up with her and I just couldn't stand doing it again. Not because it would hurt me … but because it would break her.

I would not and could not break Bella. I would put every ounce of effort in to being the man she deserved and so much more.

It was then, as I was watching her face, that her eyes snapped open and she turned to face me. An array of emotions flickered across her face in a matter of seconds. I saw shock, anger, hate, need, want and love. When she finally settled on love her face split into and earth shattering smile.

"Come in Edward." She said, continuing to smile at me. Her voice was clear as a bell to me, even through the closed window. I leapt over to the window and hovered precariously on the outer ledge as I managed to pry the window open with my fingers. I slipped inside and stood up straight, looking down at her and smiling.

"Feeling nostalgic tonight Edward?" She asked with a hint of laughter tinting her voice. I smiled even wider.

"I always am, love." Her smile faltered slightly and for the millionth time I found myself wishing I could know what thoughts were flitting through her head right now. I sat down in the rocking chair in the corner. It wasn't the same one that used to be here, in fact it was brand new. She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes again. I leaned back in the chair and rocked in a steady rhythm, backwards and forward, backwards and forwards.

" I miss it, Edward. I miss it all. It used to be so easy … when we weren't trying to stop sadistic vampires from killing me that is." A slight smile graced her lips as she uttered the last part. I returned the smile saying the only thing I could think to say.

"Me too."

We sat there in silence for a long time just watching each other. Taking everything in. Everything about her was so perfect. Her beautiful face, her glorious body, her wonderful, intriguing mind. I would die so willingly for this woman that it actually scared me slightly. I was so lost in her, it was almost a shock when she spoke again.

"I miss you, Edward." Our eyes locked onto each others and again I felt such raw emotion flow between us. I stood from the chair and walked slowly to the bed where she lay, my eyes never leaving hers. I lay down next to her and wrapped her in my arms, breathing in her beautiful scent and feeling more content than I had in what felt like forever.

"I miss you too, Bella." I uttered softly into her hair. "And I know this doesn't fix things. We both need more time but for tonight …"

"For tonight we can lay in each others arms and forget about our mistakes. And love each other uninhibited." She finished for me. I smiled into her hair. I'd been trying to read her mind ever since I first met her and there she goes reading mine like it's nothing.

For that night we did exactly as we said. We lay there and held each other, sometimes we lay in silence and other times we talked. Kisses were never shared apart from feather light passes on the forehead or the cheek, or, for me, the tip of her nose.

Because tonight it wasn't about loving each other physically. It was about loving and appreciating who we were mentally.

And I wouldn't have traded it for the world. I dreaded the moment that this little bubble of pretend shattered and things would go back to normal. I needed this. I lived for this. Just as that thought crossed my mind Maddy bounded into Bella's room but stopped short seeing us there together. Yep … there goes the bubble.

"Oh God! Bella, Edward I'm so sorry … I … I was just coming to see if Bella wanted to hunt … but I never … never thought … oh God what have I done!" Bella laughed and slid out of my grasp, sitting up right on the bed. The loss of our connection physically hurt me. I had to wonder if she felt it too.

"Calm down! Yes I'd like to come hunt and don't worry about Edward and I. We were just reminiscing." She said giggling all the way through, presumably at Maddys still shocked expression. She turned around and smiled down at me before running a hand gently through my hair and kissing my forehead, causing my eyes to involuntarily flutter to a close. She bent down and whispered into my ear. "Let yourself out when your ready Edward. I'll carry this night with me until it's time." With that she got up and left with Maddy.

Until it's time. Time that we finally get back to where we used to be and she won't have to carry this night around with her as a reminder of what we used to have.

**A/N : So what did you think? Hit the little button below and let me know! I really hope you liked it. Also if any of you have anything you'd like me to make into a chapter, like any little scenarios involving any of the characters in my story then feel free to leave me a wee review or pm and I'll get back to you and let you know if I'll be giving it a shot or not!**

**Much Love,**

**Rachael.**


	2. Different Worlds

_Disclaimer : I don't own anything Twilight related. We have the beautiful Ms Stephenie Meyer to thank for all things Twilight!_

_**Ok guys, this one is strictly an extra as it's AU so it would never have happened in my story. Also just so you know I am NOT pro BellaxJacob but I could hardly put her with that vile Mike Newton could I? She would never forgive me haha! Also please note that this is written out with my general style, so I'm sorry if you don't like it so much. It just seemed like the best way to convey this particular "story". I wanted it to be fast where as if I had written in the 1st**__** person it would have gone quite a lot slower.**_

**Bella felt as though her entire world had just collapsed upon her. Everything she lived for, everything she wanted had just walked away from her.**

**All she had left of Edward were memories and the light whisper of sound that his passage through the trees made.**

**For four long months, Bella did nothing but do what was expected of her. She ate, minimally, she attended school and spoke when she was spoken too. **

**Charlie hated seeing Bella in such a fragile, broken state but understood that there was nothing he could do but bide his time until she felt ready. Ready for what? He wasn't quite sure but he hoped it would happen sooner rather than later, regardless.**

**Although Bella tried not to think about Edward too much, she constantly found her mind wondering to him. After the first few months, his final words began to irk her.**

"**Don't do anything reckless." How could he expect so much of her, when he made her lose her sense of self? By leaving, Edward had shattered every path she hoped her life would take. Because of his decision she had to rebuild her beliefs and wants from life.**

**It was shortly after this that Bella found the two broken down motorcycles in front of the Marks home. She took them to Jacob Black, who promised to fix them up for her and that was the start of their real friendship.**

**Jacobs kindness and understanding kept Bella above the surface and slowly, but surely she felt as though she could live a life outside of the confines of her mind. However, when Jacob first discovered his werewolf ancestry was real and experienced his first transformation, things became a little strained.**

**Bella grew almost frantic when Jacob wouldn't return her calls, then she became angry. She demanded that he tell her what was going on, but he brushed her off telling her that he couldn't. Bella was stubborn. Like with Edward, Bella figured out what had happened on her own. After the initial shock wore off the two were able to stay friends. **

**A number of years passed. Bella attended college near Forks to ensure she never had to be too far away from Charlie or Jake. During Bella's last year of college, she and Jake gave in and began a real relationship together. They steadily fell in love and married a year later.**

**Soon after they wed, Jacob gives up his right to be alpha of the pack and subsequently gives up his ability transform. He wants to live a normal life with Bella, without any mythical interference.**

**Bella gives birth to their first child, a son named Joel Charlie Black on June 20****th****. Edward's birthday. She tries not to let that affect her, but it does none the less. Two years later Alice Sarah Black comes into the world on March 6****th****. Bella and Jacob are thrilled that they have such a beautiful family together.**

**Charlie, Renee, Billy and Phil all act as the doting grandparents they are to their grandchildren. Joel and Alice grow up feeling, possibly, more loved and protected than any other children in the world. **

**Time seems to fly when you have two children that seem to constantly grow, Bella can't believe she is now in her thirties. **

**Whilst shopping in Seattle, someone approaches Bella. Bella had just finished loading the last of the bags into the bed of her blue Ford F150 when she sensed someone standing close behind her. She turned around slowly, not expecting to be met by a pair of golden eyes.**

"**Bella." Edward murmured, causing her eyes to flicker closed and a shiver to engulf her entire body. His voice was all honey and velvet … and so much better than she remembered. She opened her eyes, needing to see more of him but found that by doing so she had lost the capability to speak. **

**The busy people of Seattle on the sidewalk paid no attention to either of them and walked on by as if two soul mates had not just been reunited right before their very eyes.**

"**Bella? Please say something." She tries, she tries to speak as hard as she can. She opens her mouth but nothing comes. Instead she shakes her head. Edward lets out a long and exasperated sigh. "I'll just say what I came to say then, and let you get on." Bella nods mutely.**

"**I just wanted to let you know that the family misses you and wishes you the best. I'm so glad that you're happy Bella. I've seen your children in Alice's visions. They're beautiful … just like you. Alice was overjoyed when you chose her name for your baby girl," He stops and smiles, perhaps remembering the very day when Alice found out. "I'm not staying here for long, Bella. I've watched your life through Alice's visions for so long now. I just wanted to see, with my own two eyes, that you really were as happy and well as you looked." He smiles down at Bella, hoping for one in return. When it doesn't come his own smile falters. "It's time I should be going then. Goodbye Bella." He turns with the intent to leave when Bella finally finds her voice.**

"**I dream about you," Edward turns to look at her. "All the time." The two just stand and stare at each other for an infinitesimal moment until Bella speaks again. "It breaks me a little bit each time. I feel like I'm being unfaithful to Jake, but it's not like that." Edward looks pensive.**

"**What do you dream about …" He pauses. "Specifically?" Bella doesn't miss a beat as she answers.**

"**What we could have had together. I'm happy with what I have, Edward. In fact I'm ecstatic, I have a loving, caring, doting husband and two beautiful children. And I wouldn't change them for the world. But you and I? We could have been something spectacular. I feel horrible saying this, knowing what I have waiting for me at home, but the love that we shared was extraordinary and fascinating. What Jake and I have is about comfort," she looks into Edwards eyes. "Jake and I did what was expected of us Edward. But I'll never love anybody the way I loved you. I only wish you hadn't stopped loving me."**

"**I never stopped loving you, Bella. Please believe me when I say that. I left because it was the right thing to do for you. I know I hurt you and I'll never forgive myself for that but it was for the best." Bella shakes her head slightly. She will never believe that Edward leaving was the best thing for her, but she can't find it within herself to argue. She takes in a deep calming breath.**

"**I'd better get going," She says with a smile. She wishes she could stay here with Edward for longer but knows that if she did … she would probably never leave. "Kids don't feed themselves." He chuckles.**

"**I'm sure they don't. Take care of yourself, Bella." Bella turns and heads for the confines of the truck as the tears begin to brim over.**

"**You too, Edward."**

**It hurt Bella, knowing that she was walking away from her destiny.**

**But it hurt Edward more.**

**A/N : So let me know what you think. Also I know some things don't fit in to the original story line especially the fact that Alice was able to see Bella's children even though their father is a werewolf and therefore they're halfsies but I just felt that this made things a bit easier for the flow of the story.**


End file.
